In mobile phones and other portable communication tools, switch-equipped coaxial connectors are widely applied in high-frequency circuits. With the rapid development of science and technology, electronic products are developed in a trend of being lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Especially in the communication industry, with the miniaturization of the overall system of the mobile phone, the size of the applied coaxial connector becomes smaller and smaller.
A coaxial connector in the related art includes an insulating casing, and the insulating casing has an empty cavity to be inserted into by a coupling plug downwards from top. A fixed terminal and a movable terminal are disposed in the insulating casing, and enter the empty cavity respectively. When the coupling plug is not inserted, a free end of the fixed terminal is located above a free end of the movable terminal, and exerts an elastic pressing force on the free end of the movable terminal, so that the free end of the fixed terminal and the free end of the movable terminal are in close contact with each other. When the coupling plug is inserted downwards into the empty cavity and presses against the movable terminal, the free end of the movable terminal departs from the free end of the fixed terminal, thereby realizing a switch function. In order to ensure a normal force between the fixed terminal and the movable terminal to ensure good contact between the fixed terminal and the movable terminal, the movable terminal is usually made into a structure having a bend, so as to make the movable terminal more elastic. The method of bending the movable terminal to increase the normal force makes the manufacturing process complicated, and the bent terminal occupies more space, which is not conducive to miniaturization of the coaxial connector.
In order to solve the problem, another type of coaxial connector emerges in the industry, as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN97113618.1, where the coaxial connector includes an insulating casing having an empty cavity to at least accommodate a center contact member of a coupling coaxial connector, and an internal terminal, disposed in the empty cavity of the insulating casing and protruding in a direction substantially perpendicular to an insertion direction of the center contact member. The internal terminal is formed by a fixed terminal and a movable terminal capable of being connected to or separated from each other. The movable terminal and the fixed terminal are inserted into the empty cavity through corresponding slots respectively. The internal terminal of the coaxial connector is designed to be substantially in the shape of a flat board, an extension direction of which is perpendicular to the insertion direction of the center insertion member. The bend structure on the movable terminal is saved, which can reduce the size and thickness of the coaxial connector, but is likely to incur the following problems.
1. Two sides of the insulating casing are opened with slots respectively for the movable terminal and the fixed terminal to be inserted into the empty cavity, and two sides of the empty cavity of the small insulating casing are opened with holes respectively, which makes the dimensional accuracy of the slots difficult to be control, and reduces the overall strength of the insulating casing, thereby likely cracking the insulating casing.
2. The movable terminal and the fixed terminal are both of the insertion structure, and the orthogonality between individual terminals and the individual slots is required to be adjusted respectively to reduce the deviation between the terminals and the slots, incurring an additional assembly procedure.
3. The movable terminal and the fixed terminal are both of the insertion structure, so that during insertion the relative positions between the movable terminal and the fixed terminal are required to be controlled precisely to ensure the sufficient normal force between the movable terminal and the fixed terminal, thereby making the assembly more difficult.
Another coaxial connector is in common use in the industry, as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN200920134096.5, where the coaxial connector includes an insulating main body having a seat, where a receiving slot is formed in the seat; an internal terminal disposed in the receiving slot of the seat; and a detecting terminal. The detecting terminal is formed on the seat of the insulating main body by insert molding. The detecting terminal has an electrical contact piece which is inserted into the receiving slot and fixed in the detecting terminal. A free section of the internal terminal contacts with the electrical contact piece when free of any external force. A soldering piece is extended from the detecting terminal and a soldering piece is extended from the internal terminal, and the two soldering pieces are both bent inwards and L-shaped, and extend towards each other.
In order to facilitate mass production, no matter the terminal is inserted into the insulating main body or the terminal is formed on the insulating main body by insert molding, a connecting-strip method is usually employed. That is to say, multiple terminals are connected by the same strip, and are inserted into multiple insulating main bodies correspondingly at the same time or formed on multiple insulating main bodies by insert molding at the same time. The strip is broken and removed after the terminals are mounted. In the coaxial connector the soldering pieces of the detecting terminal and the internal terminal are both bent inwards and L-shaped, and extend towards each other, so that a strip-connecting portion of the detecting terminal can only be disposed at a rear portion of the electrical contact section of the detecting terminal and above two sides of the soldering piece, and the a strip-connecting portion of the internal terminal can only be disposed a rear portion of the fixed section of the internal terminal and above two sides of the soldering pieces.
The strip-connecting portions of the detecting terminal and the internal terminal are in general substantially coplanar, and in a position slightly above the center of the insulating main body in the vertical direction. The detecting terminal is formed on the seat of the insulting main body by insert molding, in this way although the structure can improve the positioning accuracy of the detecting terminal in the insulating main body and ensure the normal force between the detecting terminal and the internal terminal, the thickness of the insulating main body is small, and the strip-connecting portion is in the middle, so that upon breaking of the strip, the inevitable vertical vibration of the strip-connecting portion causes the insulating main body to crack to be damaged.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.